The Hero and the Monster
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: The Titans have changed, and not for the better. In a Tower full of corruption and changed heroes, what kind of scandal will go down? Read to find out! RobxRae, BBxStar! Rae/Rob/Star/BB love squarish thing! Bordering high T rating!
1. Prologue: Raven's POV

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Yep, another chapter fic! I'm not overstressing myself at all! Hehe!

So, it seems as if, that in certain cases, I am capable of writing a fic with Robin in it without portraying him as utter evil! Aren't you all proud?! I've now written three chapter stories with a good Robin in it! And he's a main character in two of them! Aren't you super proud of me?!

Ages (Oldest on left):

23- Cyborg

21- Nightwing, Raven

19- Beast Boy, Starfire

Characters will probably most of the time be referred to by their real names such as Vic, Richard/Dick, Rachael, Kori, Gar, etc. I know Raven's name really is Raven but in this story I wanted her real name to be Rachael!

I felt that they needed to be older and mature for this story, you'll see why in a second. But Star and BB will probably be acting younger and happier but still be serious at the same time!

*IMPORTANT TO SOME PEOPLE*- This is bordering a high T rating, and if you're really not fond of mature stuff then I would stay away!

Pairings- Major Rae/Rob, and a fair amount of BB/Star (My first time doing them but I think they're cute so go easy), and minor Cy/Bee

This is a prologue so it's going to be short!

* * *

Raven felt the rush of someone else's blood entering her body as her fangs pierced deeper and deeper into the man's skin. He was losing life with every drop that she drank.

She know what she was doing was wrong. After all, hadn't she become a Titan to do good for the people? Didn't she protect the helpless, innocent people?

She smirked as the man begged, "Please, please stop. I have three kids and a wife waiting for me at home." This made her spirit lift even more and she finally took his final ounce of blood leaving his mangled and lifeless body in the empty park.

Raven would like to say that this was just a part of her, just the demon side. She just needed to kill once every month. But she knew perfectly well that was a lie.

This was her. She willingly hunted humans, she enjoyed it, she wanted to drink people's blood. And now, she was hunting them every night. The monster wasn't a part of her, she was the monster, and she loved it. She knew that she was broken from years of pain and dealing with the cruel life the world had given her, but someone would fix her. Her hero, her masked hero, would save her. Right?

* * *

So, I kind of imagined appearances for all the characters in civilian clothes and uniform. Their physical traits are included as well. When I say civilian clothes, that would be what they wore out and most of the time in the tower when there's not a lot of crime. I found it kind of important in this story. If you don't like them, change them in your head while you're reading, I don't really care. This is just what I was imagining for this story (Warning: I have changed them a lot and as I said earlier, change stuff if you don't like it):

Raven:

Physical traits: Stormy grey eyes, straight black hair that goes down to her waist, I'm also kind of imagining her being extensively tattooed as in they're everywhere, and having quite a few piercings, I'd say she's about 5'8"-9"

Civilian Appearances- Black flat ankle boots, black boots, black biker boots, leather jackets, red/purple/green tank tops and midriff tops, black jeans, normal jeans, jean shorts, black jeans shorts, finger hole gloves, leather gloves

Hero Appearance- A black jumpsuit with a zipper in front that starts at her waist, blue lines going up the jumpsuit, and a black mask that covers the area around her eyes, not her irises though (like a masquerade mask)

When she's hunting: Red veins under her eyes, red irises but she still has the white of her eyes, 3-4 inch fangs, huge claws

Nightwing:

Physical traits: Icy blue eyes, black hair that's the same as it is in the show, little taller than Raven 6'- 6'2", extremely muscled (Hehe, I'm drooling over an animated character)

Civilian Appearance- Steel toed boots, leather jackets, jeans, plain t-shirts

Hero Appearance- Same as the Nightwing costume except with the same hair as he had as Robin

Cyborg:

Physical traits/Civilian Appearance/Hero Appearance- Same as show, his features and tech might be a bit more mature and upgraded, much taller than Robin

Starfire:

Physical traits: Same green eyes as show, same red hair except maybe longer up to her knees probably, shorter than Raven 5'4" (Yes, I'm aware that I'm straying from the show but whatever)

Civilian Appearance: Shorts skirts, tank tops, heels, boots, light pinks and purples

Hero Appearance- A short light purple dress, gloves like the ones in the episode where she went to the dance, and ankle boots with heels

Beast Boy:

Physical Traits: Green still, green eyes, height 5'5" probably, definitely shorter than Raven

Civilian Appearance- Baggy jeans, white t-shirts, sneakers

Hero Appearance- I was thinking a dark green and black body suit

So, review on the prologue! No promises on a quick update!


	2. Intro 1

I don't own the Teen Titans!

***IMPORTANT IMPORTANT NOTE***

LISTEN TO ME PLEASE! If you don't pay attention to this, you're not going to get the story!

Normal Text- Raven/Rachael

**Bold Text- Beast Boy/Gar**

**CAPATALIZED BOLD TEXT- The Beast**

_Italicized- Nightwing/Richard_

Underlined - Starfire/Kori

_Italicized Underlined_- _Cyborg/Vic_

**Bold Underlined**- **Sound Effects**

So, the idea is that the different texts are where that person's feelings and takes on the scene before them are playing out!

You'll see what I mean when you start reading! I know, it's not the most organized way of doing it, but it was the only thing I could think of! PM me if you get confused!

I don't know if other chapters will be in this format or what... Flame me if you want!

Guest- Thank you! Here's the update!

Guest- I updated! And unfortunately, Take That Kole was a one shot! I also received a very rude flame from a guest (so I was able to moderate it) so I think I'll avoid that story!

Just want to be clear, Raven is NOT A VAMPIRE, her DEMON HERITAGE is showing through!

* * *

Sirens. Shrieking sirens. Blaring red lights. Raven covered her eyes and got up. Purple sheets, blood stains, what had happened?

Oh yeah, she fed last night. She looked at the clock: 8 PM. She had slept the whole day, the others were probably worried about her.

Shrieking. That damn shrieking.

"Rachael, Rachael! Come on! There's trouble downtown!" Richard.

**Swish** Door opens. One foot after the other Rachael, one foot after the other. Fly.

They all arrived at the scene minutes later.

"Who is it again?" She asked, inspecting the place. Dust covered wood. Dirt ground. Shaky buildings.

Raven turned at the sound of her green companion's voice "The computer said Dr. Light!

**"This looks like a ghost town, right BB?"** **He's smiling at you, Cyborg's smiling at you. Smile back Beast Boy! Force it!**

**"Well, someone's clearly here…" Raven muttered, touching some fresh footprints. **

**Nightwing's voice sounded, "Look out Cy!" Dust, blood. What was going on? What just happened?**

**"Don't be afraid of the light!" Scream. Starfire's down. Slash. Cyborg's down. Blast. Raven's down. Laugh. Nightwing's down. **

**That scream. She's so helpless, so innocent. ****_RELEASE ME_****. Claws. It's clawing at your resolve. Don't let it free.**

**"Beast Boy help me!" Her voice. Her luscious red hair. Those child- like green eyes. He's getting out. TAKE HER! SHE'S YOURS!**

**Aaaaaah! Light's down. Control yourself Garfield. Control.**

"Alright team, great work! Keep it up!" Nightwing called out as Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy exited the common room.

He turned to her, "So, we have the whole night to ourselves…" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh yeah, she was his girlfriend. Focus Rachael. That blood... So red... So rich...

"Actually," she grabbed his arm and stopped him, "I'm not really in the mood tonight. I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Nightwing kissed her cheek and let go, "Good night Rachael!" He waved and left.

"Night Rich!" she called and watched his retreating form. As soon as she was positive he was gone, she grabbed her jacket and was out the door.

_Nightwing entered his room._

_"Hello Dick…"_

_"Kori." He grabbed her and started pulling her clothes off._

"Dick…" Jealousy. Louder. Moan so Gar can hear. Louder! He has to be jealous! He has to want you.

"Please don't do this!" Blood, rushing blood.

"You better run kiddo!" Child, girl. Little girl. Fangs. Footsteps. Screams. Silence. It's done.

**Blood, knife, blade. Worthlessness. Their moans, he's with her now. They're doing what you've always wanted to do.**

**Cold, the blade's in. Pain floods his wrist. **_**RELEASE ME! HE IS NOT A MAN!**_

_Life. She's gone._

**Crackle.**_ Her body jerks. Life, she must come back to life. There must be a way to do this._

_Needle. Through the arm. Sew her arm to her shoulder. She will come back to life. Pull the lever._

**Crackle.**_ Electricity shoots through her body. Life. Bumblebee- Karen must come back to life._

* * *

Review! There's a poll on my profile about which of my stories is your favorite so vote! And as you can see the Titans are having issues in this story!


	3. Breakfast Table: Beast Boy's POV

Don't own the Titans…

So, I know I got a not so positive response on last chapter. Like expected, you were confused! Anyways, I decided to change the format back to normal.

***IMPORTANT* IMPORTANT* IMPORTANT***: So, the format last chapter is going to be an intro in a cycle, like stated below:

1 Chapter Intro like last chapter was (Same format)

1 Chapter in Beast Boy's POV

1 Chapter in Cyborg's POV

1 Chapter in Starfire's POV

1 Chapter in Nightwing's POV

1 Chapter in Raven's POV

That was one cycle!

They go in that order exactly, and the cycle repeats in the whole story over and over again. The POVs will just elaborate on the introduction, not introduce any new plot!

Many thanks to the people who have stuck with this story even after last chapter!

* * *

A fake smile can hide a lot. And I mean, a lot. I learned this through personal experience.

Apparently, it hides jealousy. It hides heartache. It hides pain. It hides turmoil.

And a sleeve, it hides the fact you're cutting yourself. It hides all the scars on your wrist.

It doesn't take a lot for me to hide. Since day one, everyone assumed I was happy- go- lucky. Like life didn't happen to me. In a way, they thought I didn't have feelings.

But I did. I can assure you of that.

Like when I hear Kori moaning at Richard's touch as he takes her as his own. Jealousy, pain, possession.

Why would she do it? She could have my heart in a matter of seconds. Did she not see that while he took her body, I supported her? I caught her when she fell? I cared for her, not just her body? Did she not notice the way I smiled at her?

I wonder if Rachael knew. That her boyfriend, the love of her life, was with someone else? Would she feel as I did?

Would she feel the insecurities? Would she feel she wasn't good enough for the one she gave her heart to?

Would she feel the anger? That she was always there for him, but he was oblivious? Or maybe that he just didn't care?

**Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get rid of that Dick. He's the only thing standing in your way.**

The voice was getting harder and harder to subdue. The Beast wanted out. He wanted _her._ And he wouldn't settle for less. Even if he had to take Rich out.

Richard. I used to look up to him. But now all I could look at my friend with was hatred and envy. I felt betrayed. I felt like he stabbed me in the back. How could he?

At the end of the day, I knew I could blame anything for the situation I was stuck in, but the fault lay with me. I should've just told her. But, he got to it first. And now, at night he held her. He had her. And I was willing to bet he was her first.

**That should've been you. Your cowardice is and will be your downfall.**

For once, he was right. And that was what brought me back to the silver blade every time.

So, as my animal senses pick up the ever so quiet noise of Kori rubbing her leg against Richard's thigh under the breakfast table, I put on a fake smile. After all, that hides everything, right?

* * *

So, better than last chapter? As you can tell, they're having breakfast and all POVs will probably revolve around their thoughts at this very breakfast! Review! Please? In general all five POVs in every cycle will be about the same situation, but with each character's personal feelings and thoughts. **This is not AU, I just like to use their 'earthly name'!**

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	4. Breakfast Table: Cyborg's POV

Don't own Teen Titans.

So, not all of what happened in the intro with Cyborg will be explained in this chapter.

Remeber the cycle, **this is Cy's POV!**

**And remember this cycle is just going to be all the Titans' different POVs at the same event! (In this case, breakfast!)**

* * *

I knew the Titans were in chaos. And badly too. I always knew what was going on.

I knew that the center of this whole tangled web of issues, lay Kori and Richard's stupid little fling.

I knew that Gar was falling apart without Kori. I knew he desperately wanted her, needed her.

I knew that Kori wanted Gar too, but what she didn't know was that she already had him. She was just using Richard to get the guy she really wanted.

I knew that Richard was using Kori too. For whatever reason, he felt like he wasn't getting enough from Rachael I guess. That stille confused me, I'll admit.

The one piece of the puzzle that I couldn't put together at all was Rachael. She was lost. There was turmoil all in her eyes. Anger. Confusion. Pain. Guilt.

But why? Granted, her boyfriend was sleeping with her best friend, but she didn't know anything about it.

That set off another red flag. Why hadn't Rachael figured out about Richard's little... 'indiscretion' yet? Sure, Batman's apprentice was good at hiding things, but she should have been able to piece it together. She always knew when something was happening.

We were always the intuitive ones.

I knew something was going on with her. Something big. Everyone was just too stuck in their own problems to see the clouds coming. And when the storm hit, and all of the secrets were spilled, we were all screwed.

I knew this too. That all of our secrets were no longer as childish as they had once been. Like who was crushing on who, and how Beast Boy and Raven got into a little argument after he tried to tell her a joke.

No, there were no more crushes. There were fuck buddies. There were no arguments, there was ignorance of the problem until it blew up in everyone's faces. We were all going down. It was like nobody cared about each other anymore in this tower.

So, as Kori and Dick had fun with each other's legs under the breakfast table, Gar pretended to not notice and that he was perfectly fine, and Rachael was too stuck in her own crises, whatever it was, to realize anything, I knew that we were hitting rock bottom. Fast. And the impact was going to be hard. No one would come out of this unscathed.

I knew our lives were falling apart, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Karen was gone, and all that mattered was to bring her back. Screw the Titans.

* * *

Karen is Bumblebee in case you didn't know! Again, this is **not AU, I just like using the character's 'earth names'!** Review!


	5. Breakfast Table: Starfire's POV

I do not own the Titans…

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

**PLEASE REVIEW**! I'm begging!

Chapter dedicated to Nini Hearts! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! You are amazing!

Abigailpaine- We shall see if he even gets caught!

So we're in **Star's POV**! Enjoy!

* * *

A lot of people described me with a lot of different words.

Stupid. Thinking that just because I couldn't talk perfectly or wasn't extremely accustomed to Earth that I was just plainly dumb.

Brave. In these people's eyes, I flung myself fearlessly into danger for the lives of the people.

Heroic. I saved other's lives every day. People regarded me as a savior for them.

Kind. I was soft and gentle when I wasn't in battle. I was always willing to help someone out, and that made me kind.

Unique. I was an alien. This one was implied.

Pretty. Most everyone seemed to think my body was gorgeous. That my facial features were beautiful.

Naïve- When I chose to see the good in people, others seemed to only see me as naïve. Like I had never seen cruelty before.

Starlet. The press seemed to love this one. Like I was some kind of rising icon, Hollywood's newest sweetheart.

Evil. This was a word I used on myself.

Why, you ask?

Well, isn't it simple really?

I was sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend.

And the truly sad part was,

**I didn't even love him.**

I was just using him, and I knew it was wrong. I knew it was _evil_.

And, then, there was the one I truly hated.

Perfect.

The reason for my resentment was that, every other adjective seemed to have some kind of truth in it, this one was all a blatant lie.

Want proof?

I saw Beast Boy smiling like he was the happiest man in the world, even without me. And that ticked me off. Severely. I wanted his attention.

I entangled my legs with Richard's under the breakfast table, and began twirling my foot all over his lower body.

Other, more accurate, words to describe me: Jealous, needy, guilty, slutty.

Far from perfect if you ask me.

* * *

Sorry, I'm not so good with Star! That's what she thinks of herself, not my opinion of her! Anyways,

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	6. Breakfast Table: Nightwing's POV

Do not own Teen Titans!

**Three reviews?! Three?! Come on, I know we can do better!**

On that note: Thank you so very much to Nini Hearts, PetrichorGirl13, Snix7, and Alchemist15 for reviewing! You all are amazing!

We shall be in Nightwing's POV today!

* * *

I held back a smile as Kori wrapped her legs with mine under the table.

I don't even know what I'm feeling. All I know is I _like_ it.

I'm aware of how childish I sound. Judge me all you want, but I really have no idea what was going on with my emotions.

There was definitely some frustration in me. Why was Rachael so distant lately? Why did she refuse to spend time with me anymore? Even more, why didn't she _pleasure_ me anymore?

Then, there was worry. I investigated, and investigated, but I found nothing. She was hiding whatever it was. And well. This scared me, what was happening to my girlfriend?

I also know that, on some level, there was jealousy. I knew perfectly well that something else was taking up her time, and I wanted to know what. I wanted to take up her time.

I was angry. Didn't Rach trust me? I had always been there for her. Never once did I turn my back on her, doesn't she care at all?

Then, there was revenge, if that even counted as a feeling. Well, if she wanted to hide something, why couldn't I keep my own secrets? So I did. And that's how this whole thing with Kori started.

But, worst of all I was feeling greedy.

I wanted more. If Rachael wouldn't give me what I wanted, then I would find someone else. And, she would be ten times better.

And, Kori was. In some ways.

I loved it. It felt like I was falling for the first time all over again. I was finally getting attention. Rachael never even listened to me anymore. I knew she would space off whenever I tried to confide in her.

Another good thing: I was getting fucked. I know it sounds cold, but that's the honest truth. Rachael hadn't had sex with me in seven months.

And, you think I would be happy. I was getting more after all.

But, I wasn't. Not in the slightest.

It bugged me that Rachael didn't notice Kori and I. I mean, I could understand that at first, when it started about a year and a half ago, I was really good at hiding it. We only met in the bedroom, and had sex. That was it.

Then, I started flirting with Kori. Openly. Hell, I even sent flowers on Valentine's day to the front door of the tower. With my name on it, and everything.

How could Rachael not realize? Did she just not care?

Why weren't the other Titans reacting? Did everyone know something that I didn't? What the fuck was going on?

I mean, damn it, I'm basically groping Kori under our _breakfast table_ right now, and Rachael still doesn't even realize.

A moan escapes Kori's lips.

Rachael still doesn't realize.

Kori excuses herself from the table.

Rachael still doesn't realize.

Kori motions me to follow.

Rachael still doesn't realize.

I excuse myself from the table.

Rachael still doesn't realize.

And this only spurs my greed on.

* * *

So, what do you guys think Richard really feels? I'm curious!

Anyone else excited for Rachael's point of view? I mean, I am! If Rachael found out about the affair, then everyone would have to confront the center of all the issues! And, you would think Dick would be more concerned if his girlfriend was missing all of these signs! I mean, come on man, even I know something's wrong, and I'm not Batman's friggin protégé!

I also think Dick only likes Kori because he likes the attention, what about you all?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
